lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/To-Do's and Not-To-Do's in WWIII
DO DON'T #Leave out narration out the start. #Make the narration forgettable. #Have the Shock Soldiers have their budget cut later in the film, so they can murder troopers at the beginning but not the end. #Have C and R make it out good as new; seriously, THEY ARE FRICKING CLOTH ROBOTS IN A FIREFIGHT. #Leave out the fact that Douglas Artur mind controlled the fireplace he burns Hagen in. Seriously, IF YOU CAN PSYCHOKINETICALLY BURN SOMEONE FROM THE INSIDE, DO NOT BURN THEM WITH CONTROLS! #Make Artur want the people on the cargo ship and bomber plane alive. He told us troops to fire at them earlier. #Have Katherine both FIRE at the Shock Soldiers than RUN from them. #Have C or R die outside of the Talisman. #Make the escape pod unrealistic; it is on a cargo plane. #Have the Morums automatically assume nobody is on the pod; they will fire at it to be safe. #Make them just say that it is safe because there are no real guys in it when they scan; they will continue fire. #Add more than ONE escape pod; it is a fricking plane, for frick's sake! The others escape on a dinghy. #Do NOT have C and R walk so slowly they could easily get shot by the Morums. #Make the gypsies have a ton of trading posts, and C and R will end up on different Shop Tanks at the post. #Make the fortune tellers just hide in the mountains; C and R will end up at the tank, THEN get sucked in. #Add a Sandy Soldier riding a reptile or some **** like that. Saving that for the Ajim Bar. #Also, if there IS gonna be an alligator lizard, if all else fails, MAKE HIS CLAWS LEAVE TRACKS AND STUFF! #Forget to have C and R be found due to the potato R left (the Shocks saw him before, they know he has spuds). #Add Sackboy Roll Call. #Have Kyle just automatically know C is multilingual. C needs to persuade Kyle to buy him, first. #Have Bill say anything weird about going to the strip club or anything. #Alright, yes, we can make him talk about it but DON'T HAVE HIM HIDE IT LIKE HE IS GOING TO CITYWALK! #Make E just conviently die, R unleashes the Talisman and shatters his optics and sucks the spirit from them. #Have Kyle be angry at the Airmongers; they may be merchants, but they do NOT have reputation! #Have Kyle dismiss R at first, have him just not notice (E was in the way, anEways). #Make Bill play with a FRICKING TOY AEROPLANE. I don't care what merchandise I want to push in the film. #Have Bill automatically talk sarcasm with C. Criously, he may be wise**s, but Bill does not know that yet. #Make the Holograph look BAD! Bill has gotta think she is pulchritudinous! #Have Bill be able to tell she is Lady Katherine. She is a mistress in the war, he has gotta know! #Make Bill automatically know that Dirdeomanmi is Ben. Seriously, neither of those words sound alike! #Make Kyle understate his fear of Bill learning Psychokinesis. #Make it look dark in Tunisia. Seriously, it has gotta look like a Canadian day at Tunisian night! #Forget to mention that Bill never sleeps BECAUSE of this fricking Russian Daytime level darkness at night! #Have Bill say something about the nights in Tunisia. #Have him not call Libyans by their PROPER name; Libyans! #Make them go in the ONE direction R went. #Have C drive. #Make the Libyans NOT fire their flintlocks when they first see Bill. #Have Bill pass out from getting hit by the Libyan's musket; seriously, if you got hit by that thing, you would DIE! #Make Benjamin lie through the whole film. #Not have Bill get pretty enraged when he finds out his father has been lying for THIRTY YEARS. #Have Bill be allowed to use the Psychokinetic Katana at first; seriously, Bill could DECAPITATE Shish! #Make Benjamin ignore that Psychokinesis is actually a disease left forever on ebola survivors. #Have Benjamin make Telekinesis sound like a rapist. #Make Benjamin forget to tell Bill that Katherine is his sister. #The guy who Artur burns? Do not make him TRYING to be a d**k to him, but inevitably have him be. #Have the Shock Soldiers murder the augurs sooner than later. SERIOUSLY, THESE DUDES ARE FAST! #Make Bill automatically suspect the Shock Soldiers attacked, not the poor **s Libyans! #Have Benjamin say the Shocks did all the work alone; come on, their budget gets cut now! #Forget to make the Shock Soldiers skin the parents alive; THEY WILL BE WEARING THEIR GORY PELTS. #Make the Antidote Drone look like the Orbitron. #Have Katherine break free from the Antidote's effects. #Make them all just burn the diviners in a giant mound and fire and stuff. #Make Bill automatically decide to go to the Caribbean. #Have Bill not broken up from seeing his "parents" dead, we gotta have a giant cry or something. #Have Ben automatically assume the Ajim Bar is the worst place ever. Gary, Indiana is! #ADD BAD CGI! #Do not have them be racist to the Gypsys! #Forget to include a lap dance at the bar. #Add the devil to the bar. #Forget the electric guitar. #Do not discriminate against C. #Add unnecessary computer generated image bull****. Category:Blog posts